Days for Vocaloid
by Neko-chanX355
Summary: Hanya kegiatan kegiatan gaje dara para tetangga ini (Vocaloid & Utauloid). Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan selama jadwal mereka kosong?
1. Chapter 1

Hai~ kali ini Yuki si author yang berjadwal padat *ditabok* mau bagi bagi cerita seputar vocaloid yang asli imajinasi author. Oke, cekidot~

Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media, Yamaha

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan judul, ide atau apalah

-  
Chapter 1

Di sebuah kota, terdapat dua rumah dua tingkat berdampingan yang cukup mewah, yaitu rumah grup Vocaloid dan Utaulaoid. Biasanya kalau pagi pagi itu yang bikin ribut adalah para anggota Utauloid, tapi berbeda dengan yang pagi ini~

PRANGG...  
PRUNGG...  
PRINGG...  
SRESHH...

Suara apa itu?  
Suara itu berasal dari rumah Voca. Yuk kita intip...

PRANGGGGGG~

Ternyata sang Diva kita, Hatsune Miku sedang masak pagi pagi. Apa yang membuatnya serajin ini? Entahlah, hanya Miku dan Tuhan yg tahu #PLAKK.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal masukin neginya aja" Kata Miku yang sedang asik memasak.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

"Eh, udah ada yang bangun ya?" Miku mendengar suara langkah kaki, tapi sepertinya bukan satu orang.

\- ~~ -

"Wah! Tumben Miku masak pagi pagi" Kata Kaito yang nongol di tangga dan langsung di tarik Luka.

"SSSssshhh, lho ribut banget tau!" Kata Luka pelan.  
"Kalau ketahuan lho mau jadi percobaan masakannya Miku yang semuanya serba 'negi'?" Lanjut Luka.  
Kaito langsung geleng geleng.  
Meiko nimbrung di belakang.

"Miku kesambet setan ya?" Tanya Meiko tiba tiba.  
"Maksud lho?" Luka nggak ngerti begitu juga Kaito.  
"Maksud gue, tuh Miku kenapa tumben tumben masak pagi pagi?!" Kata Meiko kesal.  
"OOOooo" Balas Luka dan Kaito bersamaan.  
Lalu-

Cengo~  
Cengo~  
Cengo~  
~ KRIKK...KRIKK ~

-hening melanda mereka sampai bunyi langkah kaki terdengar lagi.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Len turun dari tangga tanpa menyapa mahluk mahluk yg ada disana. Luka mencoba menarik Len namun Len sudah turun duluan.

"Tuh anak nggak liat Miku lagi masak apa?!" Meiko ngomong, Kaito ngangguk, Luka cengo.  
"Nggak apa apa lah, kita liat aja, tontonan gratis..." Kata Luka, semua ngangguk.

\- Di Dapur -

"Ohayou, Miku-nii" Sapa Len ramah (takut di apa apa'in Miku kali...).  
"Ohayou Len, mau ke mana?"  
"Mau ke kamar mandi" Jawab Len ogah ogahan.  
Miku ankat bahu lalu lanjut masak.

\- Kembali ke Tangga -

"Lennya nggak di apa apa'in sama Miku tuh!"  
"Truss ngapain kita sembunyi?"  
"Keluar yok!"

Para mahluk disana keluar dari markas persembunyian(?) dan menuju ke dapur (dapur berada di samping tangga).

"Ohayou Miku"  
"Ohayou Minna~. Mau makan nggak?"

Cengo~  
Cengo~  
Cengo~

Semua cengo mendengar sederet kata yang keluar dari mulut Miku.

"Maaf Miku, aku lagi nggak laper"  
"Aku abis minum sake semalam, jadi positif aku nggak akan laper slama dua hari (hah!)"

Itulah jawaban dari dua mahluk tersebut. Ups, jangan lupakan BaKaito ya...

"Kaito, mau makan?" Kata Miku sembari menyodorkan nasi goreng plus negi jumbo ke Kaito.  
"Ahhhhh (jangan negatif dulu!)"  
"Kau kenapa?"  
"Gue-"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Gue mau-"  
"Kenapa Kaito?! KENAPA (LEBAY, MIKU LEBAY)!"  
"GUE MAU BOKERRRR"

Kaito langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi, berhubung Len masih dikamar mandi.

GUBRAKKK

"WOYYY!" Teriak mahluk yang ada dikamar mandi.  
"Len, lu ngapain?"  
"Cari sinyal aja, emang kenapa?"  
"Gue kira lu lagi ngerem, udah sono!"

BRAKK

Len diusir dari Kamar Mandi~

\- DI RUMAH SEBELAH -

TING TONG  
TING TONG

Lui membuka pintu dan mendapati Akaito si cabe cabean *ditabok* berdiri di depannya.

"Ngapain lu?"  
"Ada makanan nggak?"  
"NGAKk!"

BLAAM

Sebagai seseorang yang pantang menyerah, Akaito kembali menekan bell dan berharap bukan Lui yang membuka pintu.

TING TONG

KRIEET~

Tapi nasib nggak berpihak kepadanya.

"Ngapain lho masih disini, pulang sono!" Marah Lui.

BLAAM

TING TONG

KRIEET

BYUURR~

Akaito dapat mandi gratis dari Lui.

"Pliss deh Lui, gue laper"  
"Emang di sebelah nggak ada makanan?!"  
"Ada, tapi negi semua"

Sebagai orang yg berperi kemanusiaan, Lui membiarkannya masuk. Akaito ngelonyor ke sofa, dibawaa'in makanan layaknya seorang raja.  
Keadaan tenang sampai suara mahluk lain mengganggu.

NGINGGGGGG  
NGINGGGGGGGG  
NGING-  
PLAKK!

Nggak kena. Tuh nyamuk langsung nangkring diatas tv yg masih hidu. Kesal dengan tuh nyamuk, Akaito nggak main main lagi.

BRAKKK

Tv ancur.

"Untung Lui nggak liat"

KRIEET

Blaam...

Satu kata, 'kabur'.

\- Kembali ke rumah Voca -

TING TONG~

"WAH! Lui. Ada apa?" Tanya Miku.  
"Ehm, gue mau nyari-"

~ TBC ~

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalau Gaje. Karena saya baru pemula, saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para readers. SEMUA KRITIK DAN SARAN SAYA TERIMA SEBAGAI PELAJARAN. Terima kasih... Review kutunggu.

\- REVIEW -


	2. Chapter 2

Yey...! Chapter 2 update! Sebenernya Yuki cuma mau buat yg langsung complete ceritanya, tapi berhubung saya buat ceritanya begitu, ya jadi ceritanya berchapter deh~ hehe... CEKIDOT~

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media, Yamaha

Warning : GAJE, dll.

Chapter 2

"WAH! Lui, ada apa?"  
"Gue mau nyari-"  
"Oke, tunggu dulu ya, gue panggilin..." Potong Miku.  
'Emang dia tahu mahluk(?) apa yg gue cari?' Batin Lui heran.

Miku berlari ke tangga, lalu ia berhenti di tengah tangga sambil tereak...

"WOY RINNNN! BANGUN! TUH USIR PACAR LHO, NGANGGU KETENANGAN BATIN GUE TAU!" Teriak Miku. Lalu, apa jawaban Rin?  
"Emang gue pikirin! Hidup hidup lho juga, bukan hidup gue..."

Jawaban Rin membuat Miku dongkol. Miku turun dari tangga, menuju ke dapur, belok kanan dan ia menemukan sebuah kamar mandi nganggur, dan lalu pintunya-

BLAAM!

-dibanting dengan indahnya(?), meninggalkan sang tamu tak diundang*ditabok* yang masih bengong di depan pintu.

KRIKK... KRIKK...  
~ HENING ~

Sampai-

Krieettt... Blaam...

-Rin membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh, gue kira lho belum bangun..." Kata Lui membuka pembicaraan.  
"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi kok... Ini aja gue udah mandi" Kata Rin meneruskan pembicaraan.  
"Oh iya, tadi lho mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Rin.  
"Yang mana?" Lui balik bertanya.  
"Waktu lho baru sampai ke sini..." Jawab Rin.  
"OOooo"  
"Nyari'in gue ya?"  
"Ehm, bukan begitu. Sebenernya gue nyari Akaito ke sini."  
"Oo, Akaito nya tadi baru aja keluar, katanya mau cari makanan" Kata Rin dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

CATATAN : Di sini RINXLUI bukan RINXLEN, karena udah banyak.

"Nggak mau masuk dulu ya?" Tanya Rin.  
"Ehm, boleh." Kata Lui.

Mereka pun masuk ke ruang tamu. Lui langsung duduk di sofa bareng Rin sambil nonton tv.

"Btw, kenapa lho cari si Akaito?" Tanya Rin.  
"Karena gue bosen di sebelah" Jawab Lui.  
"Kenapa bosen cari si Akaito?"  
"Tadi itu dia dateng kesebelah, trus minta makan. Awalnya gak gue kasih, tapi karena gue kasihan, ya udah, di kusuruh masuk. Abis masuk ia ngancurin tv gua. Truss DIA KABURRR!" Kata Lui panjang x lebar x tinggi di : dua, sambil tereak di akhir.  
"Pantesan dia tadi sekali pulang langsung pergi lagi..."

Waktu Rin sama Lui lagi asik ngobrol, dibelakang mereka ada Len yang kelihatannya...cemburu. Dan ia pun mencoba untuk mengganggu mereka.

"Kakak-" Panggil Len.  
"Apa?" Rin menoleh ke belakang.  
"-minuman gue dibelakang mana?" Lanjut Len.  
"Ohh, tadi udah Lenka ama Rinto habisin di kamarnya..." Jawab Rin.

Len yang katanya mau nganggu mereka dengan pertanyaan yg dibuat buat pun akhirnya kesal sendiri.

"APAAAA?!" Kata(baca: teriak) Len yang lalu meleset kekamar Lenka dan Rinto.

\- KEMBALI KE MIKU -

Miku keluar dari kamar mandi. Terus ia ke dapur.

"Laper... Ada makanan gak ya?" Miku ngomong sendiri sambil mengobrak abrik kulkas.  
"Yah... Cuma ada ikan tuna..." Kata Miku sedih.  
'Suruh BaKaito beli makanan aja, kalau dia nggak mau kan tinggal di ancem' Pikir Miku.

Miku pergi ke lantai dua, ia berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh, melewati beberapa kamar milik anggota pitchloid, dan akhirnya sampai di kamar indah(?) milik Kaito.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Siapa?"  
"Miku"  
"Mau apa?"  
"Beli'in makanan, gue laper"  
"Duitnya?"  
"Ada, entar gue kasih kok..."  
"Upahnya berapa?"  
"Hah, lho nanya'in upah?! Ikhlas gak sih?!"  
"GAK"

Miku langsung naik darah.

"KALAU LHO NGGAK MAU NOLONGIN GUE, YAUDAH NGOMONG AJA DARI TADI...! DASAR 'ES KRIM BELEPOTAN'!" Teriak Miku yang menyebabkan 5 anggota Pitchloid masuk rumah sakit, sake nya Meiko yg langsung lompat lompat(?) sendiri, dan yang lebih dahsyat lagi adalah 'KACA CENDELA MILIK TETANGGA BEBUYUTAN MEREKA YANG NANGKRING DI SEBELAH JADI PECAH SEMUA'.

Miku yang masih rada rada mau ngamuk langsung turun ke lantai satu, menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang lagi asik nonton tv.

"Eh, kalian kalau mau pacaran jangan disini, diluar aja sono, lho gak kasian ngeliat gue yg statusnya jomblo ini ngeliatin kalian mesra mesra'an disini, BIKIN GUE SAKIT MATA TAU!" Kata Mik : 2, sambil teriak diakhir.

"Kalau lho langsung sakit mata pas ngeliat kami berdua'an, ya nggak usah diliat aja, susah banget sih idup lho..." Kata Lui.  
"Kalau Miku-nii masih jomblo, kenapa nggak ngajak BaKaito pacaran aja, kan bisa sekaligus di jadi'in babu" Sambung Rin. Miku langsung kicep.

"Serah kalian aja deh. Tapi kalau yang bagian Rin ngomong pacaran ama BaKaito, gue ogah, amit amit. Oh iya, kalian nganggur kan disini?"

Rin sama Lui ngangguk.

"Beli'in aku makanan ke supermarket aja, dari pada kalian pacaran disini, mending cari udara diluar..." Kata Miku yang berusaha membujuk.  
"Oke. Duitnya mana?" Kata Lui sambil menengadahkan tangannya.  
"Nih, yg ikhlas ya...~"  
"Iya iya" Jawab keduanya sambil keluar.

Di saat bersamaan, Len lagi adu mulut sama Rinto.

~ TBC ~

Chapter 2 sudah update, berarti chapter 3 juga mau update *tepok tangan. Yuki memang masih pemula dan belum tahu apa apa (masih suci maksudnya #mungkin). Oke, Review ya... Kutunggu...

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Update...! Ketemu lagi sama saya! Udah ah, Author lagi males nulis, jadi langsung CEKIDOT~

Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media, Yamaha.

~~~  
Chapter 3

Di saat bersamaan, Len lagi adu mulut sama Rinto.

"Lho harus tanggung jawab!"  
"Emang gue ada salah apa sama lho?!"  
"Secara, minuman gue ada di kamar lho ama Lenka, dan satu hal yg pasti, LHO PASTI MINUM ENTUH JUS KAN!"  
"LHO NGGAK LIAT HAH! GUE MINUM JUS JERUK BUKAN JUS PISANG LHO!"  
"KALAU EMANG GITU, KENAPA BOTOL JUS PISANG GUE ISINYA UDAH KABUR SEMUA?!"  
"LENKA YANG MINUM TOLOL! Au ah, susah ngomong ama lho!"

Apa sudah berakhir?  
Jawabannya-

"LHO TETEP HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

-belum. Len memang lagi semangat adu mulut hari ini(bukan adu mulut yang itu, ya...).

"HAH! KAN GUE UDAH BILANG BUKAN GUE YANG MINUM!"  
"Yah sama aja..."  
"Apanya yg sama?"

Nada bicara mereka mulai mengecil (abis suara ya?)

"Lenka itu kan adik lho...-"  
Rinto ngangguk nggak niat.

"-sekaligus kembaran lho." Lanjut Len.  
"Ya emang adik kembar gue, emang apa hubungannya?"  
"Sebagai seorang 'kakak' yg baik, lho harus bantu dia untuk bertanggung jawab atas jus pisang gue..."  
"Emang Rin pernah ngelakuin yg lho omongin tadi?"  
"Kenapa lho malah ngomongin Rin?"  
"Secara, lho berdua itu juga kembar, dan sebagai adik, apa lho pernah dilakuin gitu?"

Len mengingat beberapa kesalahannya, dan Rin diminta bertanggung jawab karena ia seorang kakak, dan apa jawaban Rin waktu itu.  
'Emang gue pikirin, dia yg salah juga kok, bukan gua'. Itu jawaban Rin, tapi Rin tetap mau membantu walaupun sedikit.

"Nggak sih, hehe..."  
"Cih, ya udah deh. Lho mau apa sebagai gantinya?"  
"Beli'in lagi di supermarket"  
"Oke"

Adu mulut selesai. Rinto sudah pergi. Yang lain belum bangun aka masih tidur(ya iyalah). TV nggak ada acara bagus. Makanan nggak ada(ada, tapi serba negi). Jadwal rekaman nggak ada. Minuman dah abis. Kerjaan nggak ada *kasian banget hidup lho*. Satu kata, 'bosan'. Len lalu pergi ke dapur lagi, ketemu Miku dibawah meja.  
"Miku-nii, ngapain?"  
"Nunggu makanan dateng"  
"Bosen ya?"  
"Iya"  
"Lho pergi bangunin yg belum bangun aja..."

Len naik lagi kelantai dua. Misinya adalah bangunin semua orang yg belum bangun. Pertama, Len bangunin temen segrup nya dulu. Len jalan lurus kedepan, lalu belok kanan.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Siapa?"  
"Len"  
"Oo"  
"Bangun woy! Dah siang nih"  
"Makanan nya udah ada?"  
"Ada kok dibawah(bohong)."  
"Oke, benter lagi gue turun"

Len meninggalkan kamar yg ada di depannya. Lurus, belok kanan, belok kiri, dan berhenti di sebuah kamar yg serba ungu.

"Woy, bangun!"

"Woy, lho udah bangun belom?!"  
"Belom, gue masih di alam mimpi"

"Bentar lagi juga gue bangun"

Len meninggalkan kamar didepannya lagi. Lalu berjalan keruang keluarga. Disana ada Rin yg baru pulang.

"Kak, masak'in makanan, laper..!" Kata Len. Rin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke dapur. Lalu ada Kaito baru turun bareng Luka, Gakupo dan Meiko yg kalau dilihat dari pakaian nya, seperti mau ke luar rumah.

"Len, mau ikut?" Tanya Luka.  
"Ke mana?"  
"Restoran, laper nih nggak ada makanan..."  
"Nggak usah, makasih. Rin udah masakin makanan kok di dapur"

Semua mata mahluk disana langsung melotot ke arah Len.

"Gue gak jadi ikut" Kata Kaito langsung meleset ke dapur.  
"Gue juga"  
"Aku juga gak ikut ah"  
"Ya udah deh, gue juga gak ikut"

Semua langsung ke dapur, minta Rin masakin makanan buat mereka.

TING... TONG...  
KRIEET

"Tadaima!"

"Jawab kek..."  
"Emang gue kakek lho! Mana jusnya?!"  
"Nih"  
"Dikit amat!"

Rinto cuek aja, langsung kedapur.

"Rin, masakin gue juga ya?"  
"Oke"

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan ini bakal menjadi makan malam besar. Semua anggota turun dan duduk di meja makan, menunggu makanan datang.

"MAKANAN MALAM SIAP!"  
"YEY" Teriak semua.

Tapi mereka bakal protes satu satu.

"Kok nggak ada terongnya?"  
"NEGI NYA MANA?!"  
"Kok minumannya bukan sake?"  
"Ikan tuna?"

Tau kan siapa aja yg protes... Kalau yg nggak protes itu berarti makanan nya masih normal. Dan bagaimana Rin menanggapi protes protes tersebut?

"!"

Len berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendekati Rin, menepuk punggung nya pelan sekedar menenangkannya.

"Kalau nggak mau makan atau makanannya nggak sesuai selera kalian, kan tinggal nggak usah dimakan aja! Susah banget sih!" Len angkat bicara. Yang protes pada kicep. Yang lain udah selesai makan.

Rin membawa makanannya dan berjalan kekamarnya. Len ikut dibelakang. Meninggalkan mahluk mahluk yg pada protes tadi. Tapi akhirnya mereka makan juga kok (nyadar kali ya?).

Yah, akhirnya mereka semua nyadar kalau ada orang yang mau repot repot masakin mereka makanan.

~ END ~

Maaf kalau akhirnya Gaje, hehe... Yuki buat Fanfic ini juga karena bosen. Karena itu, berikan tanggapan, kritik, dan saran kalian... Saya akan menerimanya sebagai pelajaran.

~ REVIEW ~


End file.
